Law of Averages
by jackwabbit
Summary: Vignette. Gen, Humor. Sam Carter focus. Season: Ten. Spoilers: Singularity, Lockdown. Summary: You can only beat the odds for so long.


**Law of Averages**

Rated: PG

Category: Vignette (790 words), Gen, Humor, Sam Carter focus.

Season: Ten.

Spoilers: Singularity, Lockdown.

Summary: You can only beat the odds for so long.

Note: Written for the prompt: Six seconds to make a decision. Was it the right one?

---

"I can't believe I got roped into this," muttered Sam, as she stood in front of her bedroom mirror modeling a stunning green dress. While the dress was gorgeous, Sam did not appear to appreciate it as much as she could have. She was obviously in quite a foul mood.

Behind her, lying on her bed in a rumpled ribbon, was a deep blue dress of similar style. Both gowns had modest dips in the front with a mid-back cut behind. They were masterful examples of showing just enough skin to be alluring without looking cheap. This was what Sam had been hoping for when she'd purchased both gowns two weeks ago for the party she was attending tonight. Of course, she'd bought them both because she couldn't decide which color she preferred, and that problem showed no signs of resolution even now. The green had a festive air to it, but the blue made her eyes pop, and Sam knew it.

Sam sighed as she looked back over her shoulder at the blue dress. 'Maybe I should try it on just once more,' she thought. She'd already had both dresses on about five times, but that didn't stop her from biting her lip in indecision once again.

Suddenly, Sam bit her lip a bit harder and shook her head. It wasn't like her to be this unsure of herself. It was just a stupid dress, for crying out loud! She looked back at her reflection, then back to the bed, clearly irritated. She wasn't used to having to make these types of decisions! She was usually told what to wear!

As her head swiveled yet again, a voice rang out from her entryway downstairs.

"Sam! Are you ready yet? The party starts in forty-five minutes!"

Sam groaned softly and closed her eyes.

Daniel. Of course. He was waiting. She had to make a decision and live with it. She usually didn't like making anyone wait, but in this case she thought it might not be such a bad thing. Making Daniel wait a while longer would serve him right. It was his fault she was in this position. This stupid party was his idea, after all. She would never attend a civilian formal Christmas party on her own - even if it was a fundraiser for a good cause. Of course, since nearly the entire team had agreed to go, she really had no choice. Teal'c had managed to get out of it by visiting Chulak, but Mitchell and Vala were going to meet Daniel and Sam there. Sam sighed again. Vala had been all excited about seeing more of earth's "interesting" culture.

'Yeah, this is going to be great,' thought Sam. Aloud, though, she only said, "Just a minute!"

She heard Daniel sigh and start pacing below. That brought a smile to her face, but she took pity upon him and didn't make him wait a full minute, after all. Precisely six seconds later, Sam pulled on her shoes and headed downstairs, after only one more wistful, indecisive look at the blue dress.

Daniel, dressed in a perfectly tailored tuxedo, raced them across town and they arrived at the party a mere half hour later. They were right on time to meet up with Mitchell and Vala just as they entered the building. Mitchell glared a bit at Daniel, who had totally bailed on being Vala's babysitter for the evening, but his irritation was soon forgotten as the quartet wriggled out of their coats at the checkroom. He was clearly stunned by his 2IC's appearance and that distracted him from most everything else. Sam hardly noticed his reaction, though. Her attention was on a second, slightly more severely cut green gown emerging from under Vala's long cloak.

Sam sighed, annoyed that Vala looked so similar to her (especially when she had a perfectly lovely blue dress lying on her bed at home), then chuckled in spite of her irritation. She couldn't help it. She'd always known that the law of averages would catch up with her sooner or later, and if this was how it was going to do so, she really couldn't complain.

After all, she'd made quite a few snap decisions in her day, and when compared to sitting with Cassandra in that silo or sending a fellow soldier to die on a frozen planet while he was possessed by Anubis, picking the "wrong" dress for a party seemed a pretty minor issue. Sam chuckled again as the group made their way inside the party. She quickly sent Daniel in search of drinks for the group, and when he returned, she made her own private toast before taking her first sip.

_You win some, you lose some._


End file.
